vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Symmetra
Summary Symmetra literally bends reality. By manipulating hard-light constructs, she crafts the world as she wishes it to be, in hopes of engineering a perfect society. Following the Omnic Crisis, the Vishkar Corporation of southern India began the laborious process of creating new, self-sustaining cities to house the nation's displaced population. One such city, Utopaea, was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architechs to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye. After she was identified as one of the few capable of becoming a light-bending architech, young Satya Vaswani was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's architech academy, never to return home. Isolated and lonely in her new life, Satya immersed herself in her education and training. She quickly grasped the applications of the technology and was one of the top students in her class. Satya approached hard-light manipulation differently than her peers, with their more procedural, mechanical constructions, instead weaving her constructs in the motions of the traditional dance of her homeland. Though she was one of Utopaea's top architechs, the Vishkar Corporation saw far greater potential in Satya's abilities. Giving her the moniker "Symmetra," Vishkar sent her on clandestine missions around the world to uphold its corporate interests and expand its influence into other countries. Symmetra believes her actions serve the greater good in society. But there are times when she wonders whether the control and order she desires are truly best for humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Satya Vaswani, "Symmetra" Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Vishkar Corporation Enforcer, Light-Bending Architech Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (The Photon Projector's beam grows stronger the longer it is tethered to the target), Energy Manipulation (Able to absorb the energy of her targets as a means of knocking them out), Creation (Able to create large and intricate constructs out of hard light), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Sentry Turrets), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Preparation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Widowmaker) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can fight Overwatch's fastest on even ground, Easily defended herself against multiple beam-based weapons while caught off guard, calling herself careless in the process) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), Higher with Photon Barrier (Her shields are able to resist D.Va's Ultimate) Stamina: High (Can easily disable an entire security force without effort and can last through extended firefights with members of Overwatch without getting winded) Range: Several meters with the Photon Projector and Sentry Turrets, Several dozen meters with Light Constructs and Photon Orbs, Several hundred meters with Teleporters and Photon Barrier Standard Equipment: Photon Projector Intelligence: Symmetra is the Vishkar Corporation's enforcer and one of its top architechs, being a child prodigy who quickly grasped the incredibly difficult art of light bending due to her mental condition. In her quest to further the corporation's interest in pursuit of a better world, she has proven herself capable in the arts of espionage, infiltration, and combat, clashing with Overwatch's finest on equal terms and easily disabling entire security forces while holding back to prevent permanent harm. She prefers to avoid killing her foes, but will not hesitate to do so if she deems it appropriate and serves a supporting role to her allies in extended firefights, flanking and incapacitating foes with her Photon Projector while holding down multiple chokepoints at once with her Sentry Turrets. Weaknesses: Symmetra suffers from autism and a severe case of obsessive-compulsive disorder, is scared and uncomfortable around large crowds, Dislikes killing unless she deems it necessary, Her Sentry Turrets are relatively fragile and can be destroyed simply by punching them or with stray rounds, She must take a few seconds to create large constructs, leaving herself vulnerable and unable to return fire in the meantime and requiring significant prep time for larger fights, is somewhat arrogant and single-minded at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Photon Projector:' Symmetra's main weapon, a special cannon that shoots a concentrated energy beam that grows in power the longer it is tethered to the target, rapidly draining the target of their energy until they are rendered unconscious or (if Symmetra feels its appropriate) until death. **'Photon Orb:' The Photon Projector's alternate function allows it to fire concentrated orbs of energy that pass through all energy shields. The power and size of the projectile are proportional to the amount of time it spends charging. *'Sentry Turrets:' Symmetra launches a small turret that automatically fires speed-reducing blasts at the nearest enemy within range. Up to three turrets can be built on the battlefield at once. *'Teleporter:' Symmetra places a temporary teleporter exit pad at a distance and connects it to a teleporter entry pad at her current location. Allies and her sentry turrent can travel from the entry pad to the exit pad instantly. *'Photon Barrier:' Symmetra deploys a massive energy barrier which prevents ranged attacks and is big enough to cut through the entire map. She can also project a smaller personal barrier with the same effects from her Photon Projector. *'Hardlight Constructs:' Aside from the abilities she has shown in-game, A Better World has shown Symmetra to be able to create a wide variety of other constructs, such as bridges for crossing large gaps and presumably entire building complexes due to her role as a hard-light architech. [https://comic.playoverwatch.com/en-us/symmetra-a-better-world Symmetra's introductory comic, A Better World] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Engineers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8